Big Time Brains
by phoooo550
Summary: Something is wrong with Carlos, and Logan is determined to find out what. But Carlos may need more help than Logan thinks. My first fanfic! No slash! Please review!


**A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfiction so please bear with me! It is just a simple one-shot and it contains NO SLASH! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Taco Bell.**

It was a typical Saturday morning at the glorious Palm Woods. Kendall was down at the park with Jo; James was tanning in his favorite chair by the pool, and Carlos and Logan were finishing up breakfast while enjoying the latest episode of SpongeBob.

Logan dug into his oatmeal, laughing occasionally at the television program, but then he noticed Carlos. The boy had barely even touched his food, which was incredibly rare for him, and he didn't even seem to be paying attention to his favorite show.

"Dude, you okay?" Logan questioned the Latino boy to his left.

"Fine." Carlos muttered. He wasn't very convincing.

Logan found it obvious that he was lying, and his first thought was that Carlos was sick. He reached his hand up to feel his forehead.

"I'm not sick!" Carlos said, raising his voice as he slapped Logan's hand away.

Logan pulled back, startled by Carlos' sudden outburst. That was another weird thing. Carlos hardly ever yelled at anyone, especially not at his friends.

"Just leave me alone." Carlos said. And with that he stood up, put his still full plate in the kitchen, and climbed up the swirly slide to the room that he and Kendall shared.

Logan just sat there, dumbfounded. He didn't know if he should follow Carlos, or just let him be.

His thinking was interrupted by the front door swinging open and a very tan James walking into the apartment.

"Hey Logie!" James said as he strutted over to the couch.

"H-hi James." Logan said, still perplexed by Carlos' outburst.

James noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Have you talked to Carlos at all today?" Logan asked.

"No why?" James asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well he didn't eat hardly any of his breakfast this morning, so I asked him what was wrong and he freaked out and ran upstairs. I thought he was sick, but even when he is sick he doesn't act this weird. So any idea what is wrong with him?"

"Nope. Want me to go talk to him?" James asked.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. He was really upset."

"Alright, well just leave him alone for a couple of hours and then go check on him or something. I'm going to the gym." James climbed up to his and Logan's bedroom, put on some workout clothes, and headed out of the apartment yet again.

Logan finished his oatmeal and put his empty bowl in the dishwasher. He still didn't know what to do. He was never very good at handling situations like this. Kendall was, but he said he wouldn't be back until late in the afternoon.

He decided that he would go check on Carlos. Even if he got yelled at again, he just wanted to make sure that his friend was okay.

He climbed up the swirly slide and made his way toward Carlos' bedroom. He stood in front of the door and debated whether he should knock or just walk right in. Finally deciding to just go in, he slowly opened the door and peered his head inside.

What he saw utterly confused him. Carlos was sitting at his desk, leaning over a textbook, pencil in hand. Logan slowly walked in, trying not to disturb the boy.

Carlos' head jerked up when he saw Logan, and he immediately tried to hide the books on his desk. He gave up shortly thereafter, realizing that it was no use.

"Are you…studying?" Logan asked, still very confused. Carlos Garcia NEVER studied.

"Um, yeah." Carlos mumbled, his voice barely audible.

"Well uh, good job buddy. It's about time you picked up a book!" Logan said, trying to lighten the situation. He was in complete shock and had no idea how to react to this. He had barely ever seen Carlos pick up a book before.

Carlos took his comment the wrong way and said, "Look, you don't have to make fun of me! I know I'm not as smart as you and Kendall but that doesn't mean you have to-"

Logan cut him off, "Carlos! I would never make fun of you! I'm just saying that it's weird seeing you studying and all."

"Yeah, well it's no by choice." Carlos said, his voice going back into a mumble.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"You know how Miss Collins asked me to stay after class yesterday?"

"Yeah, didn't she have give you a test back or something?" Logan asked.

"No, I lied about that. She told me that if I didn't get my grades up then I'm not allowed to perform." Carlos sighed, clearly not happy.

"How bad are they?" Logan questioned, referring to his grades.

"Bad." Carlos said, "And I can't perform until I bring all of them up to at least a C."

"Well why didn't you just tell me? I can help you Carlos!"

"Yeah, well it's kind of embarrassing having to ask for help because I'm too stupid to do anything myself."

"Carlos! You're not stupid! Just let me try and help you. I'm sure that if we work together then we can get your grades back up in no time." Logan said with confidence.

"That's the thing! I can never do anything by myself! How come you were born so smart and I'm such a complete idiot?" Carlos said, clearly frustrated.

"You are not an idiot! And just because you don't understand some things at first does not mean that you're stupid. Just let me get you started and then you will be able to do it on your own."

Carlos didn't look very reassured, but he said, "Fine."

"Okay, so what subjects are you having trouble with?" Logan asked.

"All of them."

"Okay, well which ones are especially hard?"

"Um, I guess math?" Carlos said, finding it difficult to choose between all of his subjects.

"Well what part don't you get?"

"I don't really understand any of it."

Logan sighed, but then he grabbed Carlos' geometry textbook and opened it to the current lesson he was working on. It took about an hour for Logan to explain it all, and even longer for Carlos to understand it. But after about two hours of working, Carlos understood the lesson relatively well.

"You wanna do lunch and then work on some chemistry?" Logan asked, relieved that Carlos finally understood some of the basic principles of geometry.

"Sounds good to me!" Carlos said, in a much better mood now, "And thanks a lot Logie. I probably never would have figured it out if you hadn't have helped me. I owe you one big time."

"Really it's no problem. Although you could buy my lunch…" Logan trailed off with a smile on his face. He was so glad that his friend was back to normal.

Logan was kidding about lunch, but Carlos said, "Anything you want buddy!"

He decided not to argue, and the two of them went to Taco Bell and enjoyed some burritos. When they finished, they walked back to the apartment and were greeted by Kendall and James watching some TV on the couch.

"Hey, you guys wanna go see a movie?" Kendall asked.

"Can't, I've gotta go help Carlos study." Logan said, the words sounding strange as they came out of his mouth. He still couldn't get used to the fact that Carlos was studying.

The looks on Kendall and James' faces were priceless. It took a few seconds before either of them could speak. "D-did you say study?" James managed to stutter.

"Yep!" Carlos said with a smile on his face. Not feeling like explaining he climbed up the swirly slide and prepared for another study session.

Logan followed shortly behind him, leaving Kendall and James in the living room, dumbfounded.

"You ready for some chemistry?" Logan asked his friend.

"You betcha!" And with that, the two boys had yet another lengthy study session, which ultimately led to the boys falling asleep at Carlos' desk.

When they woke up the next morning, they spent their entire Sunday reviewing all of Carlos' other classes, and prepared for the big English test being given the following day.

When Monday came around, Carlos was ready. He and Logan had been up all night making sure that he knew everything he was being tested on inside and out.

When Miss Collins handed him the test, he found that he knew nearly all of the answers, and he was one of the first ones done.

He handed in his test with a smile on his face and waited anxiously for Miss Collins to grade it.

Class was released, and Miss Collins asked Carlos to stay after for a moment. He did as he was told and approached her desk with complete confidence.

She held up a piece of paper that read 92% at the top. Carlos recognized this paper as the test he had just taken.

He let out a cry of joy and grabbed the paper from his teacher. "Thank you so much Miss Collins!"

"Don't thank me, you are the one who did the work!"

Carlos smiled and raced out of the room so he could show Logan his test.

He opened the door and his three best friends were waiting right outside with anxious looks on their faces.

Carlos held up the paper, and all three boy's mouths simultaneously curled up into smiles.

This was going to be a great school year.

**Sorry for the corny ending! Please review, this is my first story and I would love some feedback! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
